Holodeck Date: Sainte Claire
by Lady Arreya
Summary: Takes place some time after the episode "The Killing Game." Tom and B'Elanna go on a date in Sainte Claire. Part of my "Holodeck Date" series. P/T.


Originally written March 1999

Title: Holodeck Date: Sainte Claire  
Rating: T  
Summary: Takes place some time after the episode "The Killing Game." Tom and B'Elanna go on a date in Sainte Claire. Part of my "Holodeck Date" series. P/T.

* * *

B'Elanna Torres stared critically at herself in the mirror. She still wasn't sure how Tom had managed to convince her to go on the WWII holoprogram with him. Hadn't he had enough of it when the Hirogen had taken over Voyager? B'Elanna had a sneaking suspicion that even then he had been enjoying it in a strange kind of way, despite the fact that they had been fighting life-or-death battles with the Hirogen. She hadn't particularly enjoyed it then. Most of it had been rather traumatic and she'd rather not remember it. So why was she going back there willingly now? B'Elanna shook her head and sighed. She knew the answer to that all too well. She just couldn't say 'no' to that man. So here she was, all dressed up in a 1940s style cocktail gown and high heels, her hair in perfect waves framing her face, and wearing way too much red lipstick, she thought critically. But apparently this was what she was supposed to look like.

"Paris to Torres," her commbadge beeped impatiently.

"I'm on my way, Tom," she said with another sigh. She made her way to Holodeck 1 after taking one last look in the mirror. Tom was standing in front of the holodeck doors, fidgeting a bit.

"What took you so long?" he asked. B'Elanna shook her head.

"How did I let you talk me into this?" she asked. "I don't exactly have wonderful memories of this program."

"At least you're not pregnant this time," he said to her teasingly. B'Elanna shuddered at the memory.

"That was not a pleasant experience," she said, shaking her head.

"Well, I don't find the idea of you being pregnant disturbing, just that in that simulation you were pregnant with that Nazi captain's child," he finished. B'Elanna stared at him uncertainly. Was he trying to tell her something? She couldn't tell. His tone had been light enough, but she wondered if his words meant more. She carefully studied his expression. He was grinning at her, his face lit up with warmth and affection. But what did he mean, saying he didn't find the thought of her being pregnant disturbing? She quickly pushed the thought out of her mind. It was too soon for that. But maybe someday, someday soon...

"B'Elanna? Are you all right?" asked Tom, looking concerned.

"I'm fine," she reassured him with a smile as he slid his arm around her shoulders and escorted her to their table at Le Coeur de Lion. They sat down and observed their surroundings. The restaurant was bustling with activity. On the small center stage, a shapely blond-haired woman in a silvery dress was crooning tender ballads, enchanting her audience. Behind the bar, the bartender was busily serving drinks to the many patrons. A lively, petite woman dressed in white glided around the room, stopping to warmly greet customers or chat for a bit. As she spotted Tom and B'Elanna, her face brightened and she immediately made her way over to their table.

"Bobby, Brigitte!" she exclaimed warmly. "So good to see you! Mademoiselle de Neuf's singing is exquisite tonight, don't you think?" she asked before rushing off to the kitchen to handle another crisis.

"Who was that?" asked B'Elanna, a bit taken aback.

"That was Katrine, the proprietress," Tom answered. "The Captain played her when the Hirogen were running the simulation," he continued with a grin.

"You're kidding!" said B'Elanna, giggling.

"I'm serious," he said. "And Seven was Mademoiselle de Neuf, while Tuvok was the bartender," he chuckled.

"I kind of wish I could remember all that," B'Elanna laughed. "So, who are we supposed to be?" she asked.

"You are Brigitte, the beautiful communications expert of the French Resistance in Sainte Claire, and I'm the dashing American soldier Lt. Bobby Davis," he said grandly, blue eyes twinkling.

"If you say so," she replied, amused. "Is there anything else I should know about this program?" she asked, curiously looking around Le Coeur de Lion.

"Well, this holoprogram takes place during the mid-twentieth century, when Earth was going through WWII. This was a very epic era," he said. "Just imagine it- chivalrous, courageous young men fighting for democratic ideals, freedom, everything they ever believed in. Beautiful, determined young women who loved them, waited for them, always faithful and supportive, participating in the war effort as best they could..."

"I suppose our characters fit those descriptions, too?" she asked dryly, wrinkling her nose slightly in distaste. Tom's description made the women sound rather passive, she thought. B'Elanna wondered if that was typical of women of the WWII era. If that was the case, then this holoprogram would become rather tiresome soon.

Tom laughed. He knew how much B'Elanna disliked the way that women were usually portrayed in these historical holoprograms. Even if they were accurate. She just couldn't get used to it. "Kind of. But not really. Our characters are a little different," he reassured her.

"Really? How so?" she asked, raising an eyebrow skeptically.

"Brigitte was actively involved in the French Resistance. She wasn't exactly the stay-at-home type," he said. B'Elanna seemed gratified to hear this, so he continued. "She was very independent and strong-willed. Supposedly, she had quite a temper. Kind of like someone else I know." B'Elanna turned to glare at him warningly. He had an innocent expression on his face, but his eyes were twinkling with mischief. "But I think that was one of the things Bobby liked best about her." He smiled as she stared at him for a moment. Somehow he had managed to turn it into a compliment.

"So what were our characters doing during this period?" B'Elanna asked.

"Well, we're in France right now, in Brigitte's hometown Sainte Claire. This city was a crucial strategic location. The Nazi occupation forces had to go through here. So of course, the French Resistance – patriots like Brigitte – here aided the Allied forces in halting the Nazi invasion."

B'Elanna nodded encouragingly, fascinated.

"Bobby was a soldier in the American army, part of the Allied forces sent here. He'd been here before, though. He was in Sainte Claire for the summer when he was eighteen. That's when he met and fell in love with Brigitte."

"Did she return his affections?" B'Elanna asked teasingly. "I have to know if I'm to play this Brigitte character."

"Of course she returned his affections," replied Tom with a cocky grin. "Even after he left, they wrote to each other every week for three years until the Germans invaded. Right before the war broke out, he asked her to come to the United States where it'd be safer, but she didn't want to leave her home in France."

B'Elanna looked a little sad upon hearing that, so Tom quickly said, "They were reunited when the American army came through Sainte Claire to liberate France."

"But Brigitte was already pregnant with the child of a Nazi captain by then," she reminded him, confused.

"Yeah, but she hated the Nazi captain. She made the sacrifice so that the French Resistance would be able to help the Allies defeat the Nazis. To her, it was worth the sacrifice. Bobby understood that. He still loved her. Just as she still loved him." He took her hand in his, and they just sat there in a comfortable silence for a moment, holding hands

"They came from very different backgrounds, different worlds. But they still had a lot in common. Once they found each other, they knew they were meant to be together." Tom paused to gaze at her intently. Slightly unnerved by his intensity, B'Elanna looked away. She knew that he was still talking about Bobby and Brigitte, but he could have just as easily been referring to their own relationship. It still made her a little uncomfortable to discuss long-term commitment. She studied the other patrons for a while, lost in thought.

"I've always liked the atmosphere and sentiment of the era. It was very romantic and idealistic," he mused. "This holoprogram captures so much of the intrigue, unity, and nostalgia of the WWII period. That was the last truly noble war in human history. Everything after was too impersonal and controversial. The people of this era were so full of life. They appreciated and cherished the brief tender moments they shared with those they cared about, because they never knew what would happen next. When at any given moment they could have lost everything that was precious and dear to them."

"To the Nazis, you mean," B'Elanna said. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah. I guess the Hirogen thought they had something in common with the Nazis."

"I thought you said the Nazis were more like the Borg?"

Tom frowned as he thought about that.

"Well, I guess they share similarities with both. They were completely intolerant, single-minded, and vicious. But we're in the post-war era now, so we don't have to worry about the Nazis anymore," he said.

"That's a relief," sighed B'Elanna. "I don't exactly relish the thought of seeing that Nazi captain again," she said grimly.

"Me neither," replied Tom.

"I can't believe that my character was pregnant with the child of that _p'taq_," B'Elanna muttered. She shuddered, remembering the shock of discovering her condition when the Hirogen's control over them in the simulation had been disrupted. For a brief moment, disoriented and lost in that simulation, she had believed that she was actually pregnant.

Sensing her thoughts, Tom suddenly became serious. He hadn't been entirely truthful earlier when he had so nonchalantly told her that he hadn't found her seeming pregnancy disturbing.

"B'Elanna, about your 'pregnancy'..." He hesitated, uncertain as to what he really wanted to say. She shot him a warning glance.

"There's nothing to talk about," she said firmly.

They fell silent, uncomfortable at the mention of such a sensitive subject.

"What happened to our characters after the war?" B'Elanna asked, determined to change the subject. That, and she was really curious.

"Towards the end of the war, Bobby was injured. He decided to stay in Sainte Claire for a while to heal from his wounds. That's why we're still here in France right now," Tom replied, relieved to be talking about something more neutral.

"What happened to Brigitte?" asked B'Elanna with a hint of smile.

Tom gazed at the tabletop for a moment.

"She was seriously injured in a Nazi attack," he said at last. "She lost the baby."

"Oh," said B'Elanna, unsure as to how she felt about that. So many conflicting thoughts and emotions were racing through her mind.

"Eventually she did go to the United States with Bobby," Tom finished with a smile.

"Smart girl," B'Elanna commented approvingly.

They were interrupted as the waiter appeared again, presenting them with a bottle of vintage wine. Katrine was right behind him.

"Compliments of the house," she proclaimed with a dramatic flourish. "I must apologize for neglecting you two this evening, but I'm off to meet Captain Miller now," she continued with a charming smile. Tom and B'Elanna nodded understandingly, waving goodbye to the charismatic Katrine.

"Wasn't Chakotay Captain Miller in our simulation?" B'Elanna asked, trying to remember what little she could of the Hirogen version of the holoprogram.

"Yeah," Tom affirmed with a grin. "Kind of interesting, don't you think?"

They laughed as they imagined their commanding officers in their respective roles.

"It's not surprising that Captain Miller and Katrine would find each other intriguing," Tom noted. "They ended up spending a lot of time with each other, working together, since Katrine was the leader of the French Resistance."

"The French Resistance," B'Elanna mused. "That must have been exciting."

"The bartender and Mademoiselle de Neuf were also in the Resistance. These people were the original 'Maquis,'" Tom remarked. "These 'Maquis' were French patriots who organized to fight the invading Nazis during World War II. A groups of brave, determined people fighting for their homes and their freedom. They did a lot to help the Allies liberate France," he said.

"The Maquis..." said B'Elanna softly.

"I always thought it fitting that a group of people fighting against the Cardassians to protect their homes and freedom would call themselves 'Maquis,' too," Tom said gently, taking her hand in his. B'Elanna had grown very quiet, lost in thought.

"We weren't quite as successful as these Maquis," she quietly said at last, looking down. They didn't ever really talk much about the Maquis anymore. Most of the Maquis on board Voyager had come to terms with the fate of their friends in the Alpha Quadrant, but the topic still evoked many unresolved tensions.

The waiter brought their dinner and presented it to them with a flourish. Apparently, Katrine had taken care of everything. They began to eat, still somewhat somber.

"I'm sorry. I know that they meant a lot to you."

"They were good people. I can't believe that they're all gone." She closed her eyes, remembering the brave friends and comrades that had been such an important part of her life. It seemed like a lifetime ago.

"I know. I wasn't in the Maquis very long, but all the people I met were very admirable."

"The Maquis on this ship... We're all that's left now," she said sadly. "Everything that we were fighting for – none of it matters anymore. I know I should stop thinking about it, but I can't. They were like family to me, and I'll never see them again. I feel so alone."

"You're not alone, B'Elanna. And you won't ever have to be again." He squeezed her hand gently, reassuring her.

She gazed into his eyes, the warmth of his love comforting her immensely.

"I can't help wondering what it's like in the Alpha Quadrant now, how things have changed," she said after awhile.

"We'll get home someday." He was about to say more, but he was distracted as the appearance of Captain Miller in the doorway caught his attention. B'Elanna turned to look as well.

"That's Captain Miller," Tom murmured to her.

They observed with interest as Captain Miller casually looked around Le Coeur de Lion, obviously looking for Katrine. She saw him and immediately went over to hug him, laughing as he lifted her off the ground and kissed her. Tom and B'Elanna smiled.

"They look so happy together," Tom commented.

"They really do remind me of Chakotay and Captain Janeway," B'Elanna said, studying them carefully.

They watched as Captain Miller and Katrine sat down at a secluded corner table. The bartender was watching them approvingly as well, though Mademoiselle de Neuf was trying to talk to him, having taken a break between sets.

"Somehow, I feel very connected to these people," Tom said.

"So do I. I'm glad we came."

"The food alone is well worth it." He chuckled. She nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

"Definitely. I think they're having leola root stew in the mess hall again."

"Didn't Neelix serve that yesterday for lunch?" He made a face at the thought of leftover leola root stew.

"Yeah."

They smiled at each other again and continued eating dinner.

Mademoiselle de Neuf returned to the stage, ready to sing again. The audience watched with rapt attention as she began to speak.

"We've had a request for a dedication. This next song is dedicated to Brigitte from Bobby, who loves her dearly, even though it's not always easy for him to say it. I'd like to add that these two are very dear friends of mine, and I wish them a happy future together." She nodded towards them with a knowing smile, and everyone clapped.

With a start, B'Elanna realized that Mademoiselle de Neuf was referring to them. She looked to Tom, who was grinning at her, eyes twinkling.

The soft strains of the piano drifted through the air as

Mademoiselle de Neuf began another sentimental love ballad typical of the 1940s era.

B'Elanna couldn't help but smile. Tom was such a hopeless romantic. The gentle candlelight flickered as Mademoiselle de Neuf continued to weave her ballad.

She stole a look in Tom's direction only to find him staring at her, a loving smile brightening his face. Deftly, he moved closer to slide his arm around her shoulders. She leaned into the warmth of his embrace.

This song applied to Brigitte and Bobby pretty well, B'Elanna realized. And to herself and Tom, too, she supposed. B'Elanna sighed. Most of the people on Voyager still couldn't believe that she and Tom were so serious about each other. Their relationship was one of the favorite topics of the rumor mill. Most people were amazed that it had lasted this long. Even Chakotay had expressed some concern. But she really couldn't see it ending anytime soon. If ever. She had never loved and trusted anyone this much before. She couldn't imagine not having him in her life.

Mademoiselle de Neuf finished singing, but the haunting lilt of her voice still echoed throughout Le Coeur de Lion. The audience broke out into applause as she dramatically bowed.

Tom pulled B'Elanna closer, tenderness in his eyes.

"I love you, B'Elanna," he whispered.

"I love you, too, Tom," she whispered back. She closed her eyes and leaned against him, perfectly content.

They spent the rest of the evening talking, enjoying each other's company and that of their fascinating holographic companions. The time passed quickly, and it was over all too soon.

"Thank you for planning all of this, Tom. I always have a wonderful time with you. I can't imagine what I'd do without you."

She kissed him tenderly, and he responded in kind.

"It must be right," he quoted to her with a smile. "It can't be wrong." She returned the smile as they walked arm in arm out of the holodeck.

The End

Author's endnote: The song that Mademoiselle de Neuf is singing is "Would it be Wrong," the song that Seven sang in "The Killing Game."


End file.
